Spidey's Rib-Tickling Adventure
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Spider Man falls down to the Underground, where he meets two wacky, bone-headed brothers.


Spider Man was swinging through New York City out on patrol. He was getting a bit bored seeing as how there are no bad guys.

"Hmm, I guess the bad guys like to go on holiday." Spider Man said to himself. "I could really use a break myself..."

But Peter's aunt May was away on a trip and his friends were out on mission.

He was all alone. What was he to do?

"Oh, well..." He decided to take a stroll through Central Park, maybe meet a few fans.

Spider Man went to Central Park. She saw a few street performers here and there, even donated them some money.

But there wasn't anything exciting to do.

"Another ho-hum day..." Spider Man yawned as he laid back in a tall and fell fast asleep.

An hour had past and Spidey was still sleeping. He snored blissfully as he began to slid from his position.

Spider Man fell off the tree, but he didn't land on the ground. He went down a hole and kept falling down.

"AAAH!" Spider Man felt like he tumbled out of bed...and landed in a dark room.

"Where...am I?"

"SANS! SANS! LOOK!" a voice shouted.

Spider Man nearly jumped out of his suit. He looked to see who was talking and felt his skin crawl.

Standing before him were two skeletons. One was tall wearing a white chest plate, blue briefs, and red gloves with matching boots.

The other skeleton was short and for some reason had a dimpled smile and large orbits. He wore an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers.

Spider Man stammered incoherently as the shock of seeing these skeletons jumbled his speech.

"A human has fallen from the surface world!" the tall skeleton exclaimed, pointing at Spider Man.

"Dude, what's with the costume?" asked the short skeleton. "Did you lose a bet?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sans?! He's a human spy!" said the tall skeleton. "He must have been sent by his superiors to hunt us down! That's why he wears that disguise! To conceal himself!"

"Uh..." Spider Man was still at loss for words. But he already knew these skeletons were against him.

But he did NOT want to be stuck down here with living skeletons!

"See ya!" Spider Man got up and started to run for his life.

The short skeleton, Sans, began to use his magic.

Four floating animal skulls appeared and flew towards Spider Man. When Spider Man looked back, it was too late.

The monstrous looking skulls each grabbed one of Spidey's limbs and restrained him.

"HEY! What are these things?!" Spider Man tried to struggle free, but these skulls wouldn't let go.

"They're my gaster blasters." Sans said, lazily approaching the trapped hero.

"Now we have you in our clutches, human spy!" said the tall skeleton. "And I, the great Papyrus, shall make you suffer!"

"Papyrus?" Spider Man said, confused. "Is that what your friends call you?"

"SILENCE! I'll be asking the questions here!" snapped Papyrus. "If you expect mercy, human spy, you better come clean! What country are you working for?"

"What?! I'm not a spy! I came here by mistake!" Spider Man said.

"Oh, really?" Papyrus came close to Spider Man. "If you're not a spy, then what's with the disguise? Trying to hide something? Hmm?"

Now Spidey was really afraid. This skeleton could just rip off his mask and expose his secret identity!

"Oh, the silent treatment, huh?" Papyrus said. "I know your type, And I know just how to make you talk!" The skeleton cracked his knuckles.

 _'Oh, boy!'_ Spider Man closed his eyes and expected the worst.

When the torture began, Spider Man had his shoes removed and felt something soft brush against his foot. "Hahahahahahehehehehehe!"

The skeletons were tickle torturing his feet.

Sans chuckled as he tickled Spidey's foot with a feather. "There be ticklish trouble _afoot_!" he joked.

"Sans! This is no time for puns! We are torturing someone here!" said Papyrus. He tickled Spidey's other foot. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! Stop! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Poor Spidey laughed. He never anticipated this, being tickle tortured by two crazy skeletons.

"If you want us to stop, then start talking!" Papyrus threatened, grinning widely.

"I-I-Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Have nohohothing to say! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Resistance, huh?" Papyrus stopped tickling. "Very well, we'll just step up our game!" He wiggled his fingers. "I'll find your tickle spot and make you crack!"

Papyrus started tickling Spider Man's underarms.

Spider Man started to burst out laughing, but he forced his mouth to close and try not to laugh.

"Resistance is futile, human!" Papyrus said, tickling faster.

Spider Man clenched his teeth together and kept his lips pressed shut. He had to fight it.

"How about tickling him here, bro?" Sans poked a finger in Spider Man's stomach.

The moment he did, Spider Man sputtered.

"Ah-ha! Brilliant, Sans! You found his tickle spot!" He pulled up Spider Man's shirt, his ultimate weak spot revealed.

Sans used his feather and tickled Spider Man's abs. "Cootchie, coo!"

Spider Man broke out in giggles. That feather was just torturous, his tummy was quivering in discomfort.

"Sounds like tummy trouble!" Sans joked.

The skeleton dug his wiggling fingers into Spider Man's stomach. "Ha, ha! Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Spider Man gave up, the tickling was too much.

"Man, how do you humans move around with all this pesky meat and flesh?" Papyrus wondered out loud, squeezing the hero's sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C-CUT IT OUT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then tell us who you are!" Papyrus demanded.

"I-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SPIDER MAN! I'M AHAHAHAHAHA! HERO FROHOHOHOM NEW YOHOHOHORK! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT A SPY! I'M NOT HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE TO HURHURHURT YOHOHOHOU!"

Sans stopped and forced Papyrus to stop. "I think he's telling the truth, Papyrus."

"But can we be sure, Sans?" said Papyrus.

Spidey can see the small skeleton's eye socket glow suddenly. "Yeah, we can be sure." He snapped his fingers and the gasters were gone.

"Finally!" Spider Man pulled his shirt down. "I'm okay with a good laugh, but that tickling was too much!"

"So, did we really make a hole in New York?" asked Papyrus. "We were gonna stop here for dinner."

Spider Man gulped. "Dinner?!" He hoped that he wasn't the dinner.

"Yeah, we heard there's a good pizza place around here called Ray's." Sans said. "But there are so many, do you know which is the real one?"

"Yeah, the real one's on 11th." Spider Man said. "Mind if I take you there? You're gonna need an escort."

"Alright, let's go!" Papyrus commanded. "I'm craving a pizza with everything on it!"

"I don't think you have the stomach for it." Sans joked again.

"Sans! Enough with the jokes! They're torture enough!"

"What's wrong? Got too much bone in your head and not enough in your back?" Spider Man joked.

Sans burst out laughing. "Good one!"

Papyrus just face-palmed.

* * *

At Ray's Pizza, the customers stared and a few of them screamed and left.

Spider Man was sitting with two living skeletons and eating pizza.

"This is good stuff!" Papyrus said, his jaw full of pizza.

"It's a real jaw dropper!" Sans agreed.

"Eat as much as you like, guys." said Spider Man. "We'll send the bill to Nick Fury."

"Thank you, Spider Man!" Papyrus said gratefully. "We are in your debt!"

"Here's to you, Spidey!" Sans raised his glass of root beer.

"C-Can I get you anything else?" asked the trembling waitress.

"Another pie!" Papyrus ordered.

"Make it two!" said Spider Man. "And a diet soda."


End file.
